Deadly Affairs
by Cassie-D 101
Summary: Stefan and Damon have a little sister, Isabelle…or Bella. She comes back home to Mystic Falls when her brothers call saying they need help with the Originals. But...unknowing to her brother's, Bella has some history with a few of the Originals… Klaus/Oc…maybe Kol/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Isabella was surprised at how much her hometown had changed, but then again it was bound to change as a century and a half had gone by since she had last been here. She walked around town square looking around causally at the town around her recognizing a few old buildings that were made in her time when she was human.

She knew that her old family's estate no longer existed and that the Boarding House was now where any living Salvatore in Mystic Falls resided at. So she decided to head there, but first she needed a drink, so she headed into the cozy little bar/restaurant called the Mystic Grill and went straight to the bar.

"Bourbon on the rocks." She said nonchalantly to the bartender sliding onto the barstool with poise.

"I.D." The bartender said looking down at her hard not believing she was even close to twenty-one. And well, physically she wasn't…physically she barely seventeen…but she could pull of twenty if she really wanted too.

Isabella rolled her eyes at the man not in the mood to play games, "There is no need for my I.D sweetie," She said curtly as he connected eyes with her, "You're going to give me whatever I want whenever I want…" She said, her eyes dilating as she stared into the young bartender's eyes compelling him… "On the house as well." She added smartly before ending the compulsion.

The bartender nodded and repeated her in a monotone voice then went to make her drink. She smiled at him sweetly as he sat her drink in front of her. "Thanks handsome."

"Well then if he is handsome then what must I be? God-like, yes?" Came an arrogant voice beside her.

She froze, she knew that voice and accent so well. But even so, when she turned her head to the side to eye the vein man who she hadn't seen in decades she had to hold back a gasp of shock. She wasn't expecting to see him so soon and starring at her with those intense electric blue eyes of his so hard as well. She thanked God that over the years of being on her own that she mastered being able to hide emotions of shock and fear on her face. It definably came in handy at this very moment…

"Klaus." She said softly taking another swig of her drink not letting her eyes linger on him for too long.

"Isabelle." He replied back ordering two drinks and sliding one over to her. "It has been too long..." He said with a sly smile.

"Not long enough for some…" She muttered into her glass.

"Now, now, if anyone should be angry with one another it should be I with you love."

Her eyes narrowed as she turned to face the blonde man next to her, "And why is that? You're the one I hear making my brother's lives a living hell along with that doppelganger and friends of theirs!"

He turned his body to her fully with that trademark smirk of his that use to drive her crazy, especially when his dimples showed. "I do recall Belle that you were the one who left me in 1912….abandoning both Rebekah and I."

She huffed; of course he would change the subject, "Yea, so?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you since. You're very good at hiding…every time I got close, you would up and run to someplace else…110 years it has been now…"

"Yes, well, it has been nice playing catch up…but I have somewhere to be, so till another time then." She said briskly and downed the drink he got for her giving him one last look as she strode out of the building with his bright blue eyes following her every move with a smirk on his face.

She opened the door to the boarding house and strode in taking a quick glance around the entrance of the house before walking into the first large room to what she would assume would be called the 'living room' in today's day and age plopping down on one of the lovely couches before shouting. "Dear brother. I believe you called, yes?"

She could hear him up stairs walking around before all sound ceased and then a breeze and he was there standing in front of her. "Isabelle." Her mumbled before she stood and they embraced one another tightly.

"Hello big brother." She smiled into his chest. "How long has it been?" She asked once they finally pulled apart.

"I believe the last time we had a run-in was in the nineties…but you said you couldn't stay long you had somewhere to be…" He said his hands now resting on her shoulders more than happy to see his youngest sibling again.

"Yes, well this time will be a much longer visit, I promise." She said with a smile wrapping her arms around Damon once more resting her hand against his chest. She was too caught up in her reunion with Damon that she didn't hear the front door open.

"Isabella?" She herd the shock voice of her other brother. She chuckled into Damon's chest turning her head to see him standing there with his mouth hanging open clearly surprised to see her here, back in Mystic Falls, their childhood home.

"Hello Stefan," Then she blurred in front of him tackling him into a playful hug grinning like crazy. "I've missed you!" She laughed as he twirled her around in a circle holding her in his arms tightly.

"I didn't know you were coming?" He said still holding her in his arms.

"Well Damon called last week, and said you guys could use some help…so here I am!" She giggled.

"Ahhh sorry, not meaning to cut in on anything special or anything, but who are you?" A tall blonde girl asking standing next to a dark-skinned girl, a Katherine look alike who she knew had to be Elena the 2nd doppelganger, and three other guys. Two of them looking about seventeen or so, and the other one looking like he was in his late twenties or early thirties.

"I'm Isabelle or Bella for short, whatever you prefer. I'm Damon and Stefan's little sister, nice to meet ya." She said with a warm smile looking at each of them. All of them looking a little shock that she was a Salvatore.

"Oh, I didn't know they had a little sister?" The blonde, young vampire she picked up within a minute of being in her presence, said with pulled together eyebrows.

"Yea, well no one ever asked." Damon said going over to his whisky collection pouring himself a glass.

"What he means is, they don't like to brag or be compared to their younger much cooler little sister!" She said cheeky earning a few smiles from the group already getting them to like her.

"I highly doubt I would say much cooler Bella…I am the resident badass babe magnet you know." Damon said being cocky like always.

"You mean the arrogant; full of himself; girl-using fool?" She said not missing a beat. "I would hardly call that cool dear brother." She said giggling a little at the end.

Damon opened his mouth to defend himself but closed it and shrug his shoulders throwing another shot down his throat knowing he wouldn't win this little banter with his sister.

Before anyone could say anything else Bella walked over in front of Elena and seized her up for a moment before putting her hand out in front of her, "You must be Elena, Damon's told me all about you…I think you and I are going to be good friends." She said with a smile as the brunette shook her hand with a small smile of her own.

"So were you, ah, turned the same time as Stefan and Damon were?" Elena asked her.

"Ah straight into it I see, I like this one, she's a keeper Stefan!" Isabella said laughing as she walked over to Damon snatching his drink out of his hand and swatting his hand away as her muttered a 'hey!' trying to get it back. She giggled giving the glass back once it was empty looking back at the group before her who had odd expressions on their faces obviously not use to someone being so playful with Damon and Damon being a lot more lighthearted then he usually was.

"I'll start answering questions, once proper introductions are given." She said taking a seat in an armchair leaning back and crossing one leg over the other. The alcohol was starting to give her a buzz now.

After the brief introductions Isabella answered Elena's question first. "I was not turned at the same time as Stefan and Damon were. I was only fifteen when Katherine came to our home and played her games with these two maroons that believed she actually loved them back then," She paused to narrow her eyes at her two brothers before continuing.

"About a year after all the vampires were locked away in the tomb and Damon and Stefan were turned, which at the time I thought they were really dead, a man came looking for Katherine. He said it was very important that he finds her, I knew he was a vampire, I'm not sure how I knew…it was probably because Katherine was a vampire and since he was looking for her I assumed he must have been one as well…anyways I told him that Katherine was dead along with all the other vampire's that lived in Mystic Falls and told him that he would be wise to leave town before anyone suspected he was a vampire as well. He told me he was far from worried about the townspeople and asked if I was positive if Katherine was dead. I of course said yes, because at the time we all thought she was locked in the tomb with the rest, and I explained to him how the townspeople locked them away and how Katherine lived with my family and how my brothers were killed because of her and her stupid games…but for some reason he seemed interested about me and I guess you would say took a little liking to me…"

Stefan eyebrows pulled down and Damon's eyes narrowed at his little sister. "Come to think of it you never told us who turned you either…" Stefan mumbled curious to who turned her now as well.

Bella shrugged, "I never really thought it all that important to be honest, and you two never asked or questioned me about it once we all found each other in the twenties."

"What do you mean this vampire took a liking to you?" Damon asked not looking too pleased. Of course he would pick up on that and take it wrong Bella thought annoyingly to herself.

The other's seemed amused with Damon's pouting about some guy getting close to his sister even though it was over 150 years ago when it happened. "No need to go in over-protective brother mode Damon…it was only liking as one would have with a family member. After me telling him that you two were dead because of Katherine I think he just took pity on me and felt bad. He came to visit me once a week every week for about a year until a vampire started to rip the town apart…which I later learned was Stefan taking his revenge on father…" She turned her eyes to Stefan as he looked away trying to avoid her eye contact.

"When my vampire friend realized that there was another vampire in town that was out to kill half the townspeople he took me with him. He knew I was unhappy at home with father and with my brothers no longer with me, so I willingly went with him. I traveled with him for about a year till I asked him to turn me. And at first he refused but after hearing that his own brother and sister were near and wanted him to join them again he finally caved and turned me not wanting his family to use me as a human blood bag. Soooooo that is how I turned Elena."

"Who was the vampire though?" Alaric if she remembered right asked…'Dam' she cursed to herself hoping she could've avoided that question even though she knew that was kind of a long shot.

"Damon," She said looking at her brother with stern eyes, "Promise you won't freak, okay?" He narrowed his eyes once more but nodded his head slowly. "Ahh, it was an original."

"What." Damon muttered through gritted teeth balling his hands into fist trying to contain his anger.

"Please tell me it wasn't Klaus!" Stefan rushed out hoping Damon would calm down.

"No, it was Elijah." She saw relief wash over everyone's face. "Ahhh why would it matter which one turned me?" She asked curiously not understanding why they were so relieved that Klaus wasn't the one who turned her into a vampire. 'Maybe Damon left out a lot more than I thought he did in our phone conversation' Bella thought to herself as she waited for an explanation.

* * *

**So what do you think you like it? Should I continue? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After two hours later Isabelle was all caught up with full details on how the curse on Klaus was broken and how Elena managed to stay alive and stay human, about the grand ball that the Mikaelson family hosted…and all the way up to the white oak stakes that can kill an original and Finn being staked with one and killed.

"So let me get this straight, if an original dies then everyone in that bloodline also dies?" Isabelle asked wanting to make sure she had everything right.

"Yep." Stefan said popping the 'p'.

"And you guys want to use one of these white oak stakes on Klaus…but do you guys even know which original bloodlines you are from, what if it is Klaus that sired your bloodline?" She asked.

Damon poured himself another drink, "That's where my phone call asking for your assistance comes in."

Bella raised her eyebrows up in confusion not sure where her assistance could be used when it came to this. "We have to figure out who turned this vampire called 'Scary Mary', that's the furthest we have gotten…but when Damon and Elena went to Denver to talk to this vampire, Kol had beat them to it and killed her before we could get our answers." Stefan sighed.

Bella tilted her head, "Wait, you said 'Scary Mary'?"

"Yea…" Stefan's eyebrows pulled down looking at his younger sister. "Does the name sound familiar?"

"I've actually met her a few times here and there over the years…"

"Did she ever mention the originals?" Elena asked leaning forward slightly.

"Well yea…she traveled with them for some time hundreds and hundreds of years ago, but she told me she feared Klaus and eventually left the family to go off on her own. The first time I met her was in 1908 when Klaus Rebekah and I were traveling around NYC-"

"Wait what? You traveled with them!" Damon hissed.

Isabella flinched at her older brother's tone. "Yes, I was with Klaus and Rebekah from 1866 to 1912…"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait….wait! You traveled with Klaus and Rebekah for 46 years!" Caroline stuttered gapping at the other blonde in the room.

"Well, ahhh, yea…, I was hoping that wouldn't come up…"

"What about Elijah?" Elena inquired kindly.

"He stayed with us till 1891, he had asked me to stay with Klaus and Bekah because he didn't want me to get hurt on his business travels along the way…" Elena only nodded her head at Bella's response.

"Why did you leave them?" Jeremy, Elena's little brother asked her.

"Well to make it simple, I was just sick of hearing about his hybrid curse, and tired of searching for this moonstone…and well I just wanted to go off and do my own thing I guess…I wanted to explore the world and see everything it had to offer, not have my eternal life be revolved around this curse."

"And Klaus just let you go, just like that?" Caroline asked, her mouth hanging open.

"Well…no not really. He told me on multiple occasions that if I were to leave him then he wouldn't hesitate to kill me-" She paused wincing slightly as the crystal glass in the Damon's hand crushed to pieces as her brother let his anger slip at someone threatening her life. "He felt that if I or someone else he considered close to him wanted to leave for their own reasons that it was them betraying him. So after I gathered enough courage I packed a good amount of things with me and then left during the night making sure that he was deep asleep so I wouldn't get caught…And I have kind of been running and hiding since then, not staying in one place for too long in fear that he might come after me for revenge on leaving him."

"So basically you have been pulling a Katherine running and hiding because of Klaus?" Matt, the sweet blonde boy asked from his spot on the opposite couch of her.

"Yes…I guess you could say that." Isabella said nodding her head a tad…she didn't really like being compared to Katherine, but she couldn't really argue that her running and hiding from Klaus for over a hundred years wasn't similar to the bitch vampire.

The room was silent before Alaric finally spoke up, "So, then did Mary ever did tell you who turned her then?"

She frowned apologetic at the people around her, "No that had never came up in any of our conversations, I'm sorry."

"Dam," Damon muttered.

"But I can try to find out…you said that all of the originals are un-daggered now and are staying here in Mystic Falls, right?

"All besides Finn who is now dead, why?" Stefan mumbled not sure what his sister was planning.

"Well I will just use my relationships with the three I know to my advantage." Isabella said with a shrug.

"No." Damon hissed right away standing up.

Isabelle stood up also turning to face her oldest brother with dark eyes. "And why not?"

"There is no why in hell that I am letting you go near Klaus." He said marching up to her narrowing his eyes down to hers.

"I have already had a run-in with Klaus earlier today at the Mystic Grill. If he wanted me dead, then I would have been dead the moment I walked out of the Grill. But here I am, all alive and dandy and stuff…"

"She has a point Damon." Alaric butted in.

"Ric stay out of this." Damon hissed back not moving his eyes from his sister's.

"Damon, listen, Klaus has a soft spot for me, just as Rebekah and Elijah do. If anyone can get them to spill who turned Mary, then it would be me." She said as Damon just huffed heading back to his stash of alcohol as she grabbed her brown leather jacket that she flung over the chair from earlier tugging it on.

"Where are you heading?" Stefan asked.

"To have a little chat with some old friends." She said back with a smirk as she blurred out of the house before anyone else could say anything.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella stepped out of her 2010 black Mustang shutting the door lightly behind her as she walked up to the front door of the Mikaelson's mansion. She lightly knocked three times and was greeted by Rebekah who looked ready to yell at whoever it was bothering to interrupt whatever it was that she was doing.

But the snarl on her face was quickly replace with a gasp and then loud girly shirk as the taller blonde flung her arms around Isabella. Isabella laughed as she wrapped her arms around her old friend forgetting how much she truly missed the temperamental original female. True, Rebekah could be a real brat when she wanted to be, but the original vampire could never be mean to the Salvatore girl. They were as close as sisters and loved each other dearly. And when Bella had dipped out on them all those years back, Rebekah was heartbroken, but she understood why she had left and didn't hold and resentment towards the younger vampire.

"Bella, oh my god! When did you get to town? You have no idea how much I have missed you!" Rebekah gushed as she took a step back to look Bella up and down real quick before flinging her arms back around her friend. "Are you staying in Mystic Falls?"

Isabella giggle at her friend's excitement and waited till the front door was shut behind her to answer. "I've miss you like crazy too Bekah! And I got to town around noon today, and yes I'll be staying in Mystic Falls for a little while…I'm not sure exactly how long I shall be staying, but yea…" She said smiling glancing around at the inside of the mansion. The floor and was made of marble and the walls had marvelous artwork framed everywhere, some of it that she noticed was some of Klaus's works from over the centuries.

"Are you staying with those awful brothers of yours?" She asked as they walked into the den where Isabella narrowed her eyes at the smirking hybrid that stared at her with playful eyes.

"Well, well, didn't take you too long to come looking for me, now did it? Did seeing me bring back all those old memories and feelings and you just couldn't help yourself love?" Klaus said in his smug voice.

"Sorry, no, I came to visit with Rebekah and Elijah." Bella bite back with her hands on her hips wiping that smirk off his face as she turned back to the other original. "And yes I will be staying with my brother's…and they really aren't that awful. You and your family have just gotten off on the wrong foot with them is all." She said before turning to see who was coming down the stairs.

She felt her heart speed up a few beats, making it beat at a regular beat that a human's heart would as she stared at a dark tall handsome man. 'Kol' she thought to herself as he stared at her intensely making his way towards her and Rebekah.

"And who might this lovely creature be?" His melodic voice asked looking to his sister.

"This dear brother would be-" Rebekah started but Bell interrupted.

"Isabella Salvatore."

Kol tilted his head in curiosity before reaching out to take her hand in his raising it to his lips kissing her knuckles lightly like men used to do back when they were true gentlemen when they were first introduced to a woman. "Ahh, so you would be the Isabella that my brother consistently draws in those sketchpads of his?" He said gently letting go of her hand. "I must say your name does not do you enough justice Isabella, you are simply beyond breathtaking milady, not merely just beautiful." He flirted winking at her.

"Please Kol, do not try to bed my best friend the first time you meet her. She's way too smart for that." Rebekah said crossing her arms across her chest.

"And who said I have to try?" Kol said turning to his little sister with a smirk on his face.

"Who said I was even interested?" Bella shot to Kol making his smirk quickly fall from his face. This caused Klaus to chuckle from his seat in his armchair as he stood up and made his way into the entryway where they all stood and stood behind Bella.

"You wouldn't even get close enough to bed her though dear brother, she is already spoken for." Klaus said wrapping his arms around waist resting his head on her shoulder.

Bella rolled her eyes and pushed his arms off of her scoffing turning to face him, "That was over a hundred years ago Klaus."

"Now love, do we have to be so hostile, when did I become Klaus to you when it always use to be Nik?"

"It's been a hundred and ten years, many things change." She said tilting her head at him. "Where's Elijah, is he still here in Mystic Falls?"

"He is right here." She heard a deep voice say from the hallway that she assumed led to the kitchen or something. She whipped her head around smiling wide as she saw her creator and close friend stand with a huge grin of his own.

"Elijah!" She gushed blurring over to him in vampire speed jumping into his waiting arms as he spun her around clearly missing her as much as she missed him.

"Ah my sweet Bella, just as beautiful as ever I see." He said smiling at her as he set her down. "And I see both my brothers have notice that as well…" He said narrowing his eyes slightly at his two younger brothers not wanting either of them with her. He was just as protective as Bella as he was with Rebekah when it came to men.

"Yes well…" She said blushing slightly not really knowing what to say. "So anyways, what's this I hear about that when an original dies then their whole bloodline dies along with them?"

Elijah stiffened some at her words before relaxing once more. "How about we take a seat in the den and chat?" Isabella nodded her head and followed as he walked into the den with the rest of the originals followed taking seats as well.

"So you guys killed Scary Mary because she couldn't be trusted to not spill the beans to my brothers?" Isabella asked after they explained their side of the story.

"Yep." Kol said popping the 'p'.

"I see…well you don't have to worry about me trying to find out which one of you turned her. I'm not really into the whole idea that killing one of you's could kill thousands of vampires all at once…" Bella said knowing that it was wrong to kill one of these four when the outcome would be for thousands even possibly millions of other vampires to die as well, rather those vampire were good or bad.

"At least someone in that family has a brain." Rebekah mumbled knowing that her old friend wouldn't put any of them in harm's way, even if her and her hybrid brother weren't exactly on the best of terms at the moment.

"Yes, well, as long as none of them find out who really turned her then you all should be fine. Elijah is already safe because my brothers know he was the one to turn me. And if I had to guess I would say it was either Kol or Klaus that turned Mary." Isabella said taking another drink of blood that Elijah had gotten for her and poured into a glass.

"Why do you atomically think it was them? Why rule out Elijah and I?" Rebekah asked.

"Well seeing as I am your best friend Bekah, I know that you could not stand Mary while she was a human and even more so as a vampire, so I highly doubt you would turn her. And Elijah only turns those under extreme circumstances not wanting to waste valuable human life. So, it would obviously have to be the remaining two originals that are alive."

"She's not only a beauty she's clever as well! Now that is what I believe they call a keeper these days." Kol said earning a glare from both of his brothers giving him warnings. Klaus not wanting Kol to go near what he thought of 'his' and Elijah not wanting Kol to hurt what he considers as a second little sister or even daughter.

Bella only rolled her eyes before standing up, "Well it was good seeing all of you again…even you Klaus, and it was nice to meet you Kol. But I think I should be heading back to the boarding house before my brothers show up thinking you're holding me captive against my will or some silly thing to try and start a fight again."

And with that she walked out of the house swaying her hips a tad more than usual knowing it would get to both Klaus and Kol. She didn't want to cause any tension between the brothers but she knew having some fun with them wouldn't cause much harm.

* * *

**If you guys like it and want more tell me please, lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Isabella explained to both her brothers that she didn't know who turned Mary, and that she didn't think she could even get the real truth even though she had close relations to the three out of four originals. She also told them her opinion on the matter of killing off a whole bloodline was wrong and that they shouldn't be as selfish to only keep the one who created theirs and her's alive because it would be killing millions of vampires that have done nothing to them whatsoever.

After a couple arguments from Damon who really only did care about the ones who were close to him surviving and no one else she stomped up the stairs to one of the more lavished guest bedrooms and decided to unpack the two suitcases she brought with her full of some of her belongings.

She unpacked what she had and made a mental note to do some shopping tomorrow. She needed some more cloths seeing as she left most of them back in Portland not wanting to bring everything from her apartment there with her not knowing if she was staying for a long period of time or short.

And besides a day full of shopping for new clothes and shoes was always a good day in her book. She was about ready to crawl into her bed when there was a knock on her door. She turned her head to see Stefan standing there with his hands shoved into his jean pockets.

"I just came to say goodnight…" He said with a small smile.

Bella giggled "Oh come here and give your little sister a proper goodnight hug and kiss!"

Stefan smiled sheepishly and walked up to his younger sister wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead affectingly. "It's good to have you back home Bella." He whispered into her hair pulling her back into another hug.

"I'm glad to be back with my brother's as well. And I am very glad that you are getting your bloodlust back under control…I would not have liked to come back to the brother I saw back in the 1920's…that side of you is quite scary I must admit."

"Yes, well it's a struggle every day I must admit. But it's getting easier every day as well." He admitted taking a step back from her.

"So, what's this thing going on between you, Elena, and Damon?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Ahh, it's complicated." Stefan said running a hand through his hair.

"Please dear brother, I'm good when it comes to complicated. I didn't spend almost fifty years with half of the originals for nothing." She said tilting her head.

"And that's got me wondering, what exactly where you and Klaus? You told us that you and Elijah have a brother and sister relationship. But you never told us where your relationship with Klaus stood."

"You first." She said crossing her arms taking a seat on her bed waiting for the other Salvatore to answer.

"While I was with Klaus during the summer, Elena and Damon spent a lot of time together trying to find me and get me back…they got a lot closer, and Elena now isn't sure if she has feelings for him. She's confused and doesn't know who she wants to be with anymore."

"And how does Damon feel?"

"Damon is in love with her." He said flatly.

"So it's exactly 1864 all over again…expect this time the girl isn't an evil vampire bitch." Bella sighed rolling her eyes, her brothers really needed to stop falling for the same girls.

Stefan ignored her little jib and looked at her with narrow eyes, "Now what about you and Klaus?"

Bella stood from her bed grabbing the two suitcases pushing them under her bedframe to avoid looking at her brother. "We were involved."

"What." Stefan uttered in shocked. Sure, he had his suspicions but he was hoping he was wrong. "Like involved _involved_?"

"Yes, Stefan, we were lovers, boyfriend girlfriend, spouses, whatever it is you want to call it." She sighed; she really did not want to speak about it. Because when she spoke about it she would start to think back to her time with him, and when she would think back to those memories with him old feelings would start to creep back up. And she had spent the last 110 years trying to rid those feelings for him from her heart.

"Do you still care for him?" Her brother asked. He knew that if she still loved him then it might cause some problems in them trying to kill Klaus.

"If you want me to be completely honest with you, then yes Stefan, I still do have feelings for him. I was in love with him for 46 years. I don't know if I still love him or not, but there are still feelings…there will always be feelings for your first love…" She sighed. "But I won't get in the way of your plans, I don't think I can help and aid with them, but I won't get in the way…I'm really kind of tired though, I'll see you in the morning."

Stefan nodded his head giving her a small smile before heading out of the room closing the door behind him lightly. Bella groaned and yanked the covers back from the bed tucking herself deep under them.

Maybe coming back to Mystic Falls because of Damon's desperate call for her help wasn't such a good idea after all?

She yawned and stretch her arms above her head to loosen her stiff body up as she sat up groggily. She had a pretty decent sleep last night and felt refreshed. She shoved the covers off her and made her way to the huge fancy connected bathroom and started the shower.

After getting out of the shower and drying her hair she did her make-up and loosely curled her dark golden blonde hair and got dress in tight dark royal blue skinny jeans with black lace up 4 inch heel boots that went to her mid shins. She put on a low v cut black tank that showed some cleavage but not enough making her look desperate for attention or anything like that with a silver pendent locket that had crush vervien in it, with being around vampires that could compel her again she wanted to be prepared.

Then she shrugged on her midnight black light jacket grabbed her cell and car keys and made her way out of the house knowing both her brothers were already out and about. She drove her car to the main shopping area of Mystic Falls and pouted.

There really weren't that many clothing shops in the town which meant if she really wanted to splurge and get a new wardrobe she would have to drive to the nearest city with a mall. 'O well' she thought to herself getting out of the car making her way to the nearest clothing store and started to browse through the racks surprised that this little boutique actually had some really cute cloths in it that she liked.

After compelling the women to give her all the cloths she picked out for free she made her way to the next store with four shopping bags in hand. She was trying on a white low V cut cocktail dress that was quite short and had sleeves that ended at her elbows.

And when she stepped out of the dressing room to take a look in the mirrors to see if she liked it or not she heard a think British voice behind her. "I have to say, 21st century cloths really do look quite amazing on you love."

Isabella rolled her eyes turning to face the hybrid. He was leaning against a beam with his arms folded across his chest with a poised smile as he noticeably looked her body up and down approvingly in the white tight dress that almost looked as if it was painted onto her body.

"Are you stalking me or something?" She said walking up to him leaving only about half a foot in between them left. "Because I highly doubt you decided to just browse through a women's store for the fun of it."

"I think you should try these on." Klaus said looking smug as he pulled out a very lacey piece of black lingerie from behind his back. Her eyes widened and yanked the piece out of his hand tossing it onto the sofa outside of the dressing rooms.

"In your dreams Klaus." She hissed stomping back to the dressing room changing back into her cloths quickly and once again compelling the owner to give her the dress for free.

She grabbed her other shopping bags walking out of the store and started towards her car hoping he would get the hint, but no, of course he didn't. He trailed right behind her before jogging to catch up to her side.

"Believe me love, I do dream about it." They reached her car and she tossed the shopping bags into the back seat slamming the car door shut turning around to face him. When she turned she gasped a little taking a step back having her back now pressed against her car not realizing how close he in fact really was to her.

He smirked and pushed his body up against her's pinning her there with both hands placed on either side of her shoulders. He leaned into her seductively and brought his lips up to her ear sending shivers to go up and down her spine. "I dream of it every night actually…"

Bella bit her lip and had to hold back a moan at the feel of his body against her's after so many years. And she cursed at herself mentally knowing that he could see the desire in her eyes.

Her eyes immediately went dark and she pushed him away from her and blurred into her car turning the engine on and slammed on the gas heading towards the boarding house leaving behind a grinning original who just found out she still had feelings for him.

* * *

**I'm not getting very many reviews, so i'm not really sure if anyone is really enjoying the story or not. So review if you wish me to continue, otherwise I think I might just leave it off here but I'm not sure...but it's mainly up to the fans tho :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella tore into her third blood bag drinking the blood quickly and tossing the bag into the trash like she did with the other two bags. After getting her fix on the blood she headed up to her room to put her new cloths away. After they were all put away she headed back down to the first floor to watch some T.V and to wait for her brothers to return home.

It didn't take long for Damon to get home and told her to get her coat because that they were heading to the Grill to grab a drink. They entered the Grill and took their seats at the bar, which Bella assumed was Damon's regular seat as the bartender gave a short nod to her brother almost as if he was saying right on time. Then the bartender strolled up asking if Damon wanted the usual and what he could get Isabella.

Damon order for them ordering his favorite drink for him and a coke for her which made her roll her eyes. When the bartender came back with her coke she compelled him to give her a real drink as well even as Damon sent a glare her way.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" He asked shooting all of his down in one gulped singling for a refill.

"I highly doubt being 166 years old is a little young to have a drink Damon." She muttered.

He tilted his head to the side with a complex look on his face knowing he couldn't really argue with that. It wasn't long till Alaric showed up and took the seat next to Damon ordering his regular drink as well. The two men had causal conversation and Bella sighed being bored. They were talking about the town's serial killer and how the killer was going after founding families…even though it was serious stuff they were discussing it was still kind a boring for a century and half year old vampire.

She turned around in her stool and looked around at the crowd observing the people eating their food and beverages with friends or family and some teens from the local high school playing a few games of pool trying to find something to entertain her as the 'grown ups' had their adult talk.

Then the door to the grill opened and in walked Kol. The handsome original that Bella found very attractive. The only downfall was that he knew he was really attractive and was very vain about himself. He glanced around the grill as well glancing quickly at all the people, then his eyes landed on her. He grinned a roughish grin and trudged his way towards the bar.

"I think I shall consider myself a lucky man," Kol chuckled starring her deeply in the eyes.

Bella tilted her head trying to not giggle. "And how are you a lucky man Kol?"

"Well any man would consider themselves lucky with being in the presence of the always breathtaking Isabella Salvatore!" He flirted winking at her.

Bella was about to reply, but Damon beat her to it. "Off limits."

Bella turned her head looking at her older brother confused, "Huh?"

Damon rolled his eyes setting his drink down with a little more force than necessary onto the bar counter turning around in his seat to face both Bella and Kol directly on. "I said, Off. Limits." He gritted out narrowing his eyes up at Kol.

Kol only glared back taking a step forward towards the other dark haired vampire. "Damon I think I am old enough to decide who I can or cannot talk to thank you." Bella muttered out through tight lips. Sure, he was her older brother and she knew he only wanted the best for her. But she knew in his eyes, no guy, vampire or not…or _original _or not for that matter, would ever be good enough for her in his book.

"Isabella, do you know who this is?" He muttered sending his glare over to her thinking that she didn't realize he was the 'enemy.'

"Yes Damon." She said her eyes darkening at her brother. "I know this is Kol, and that he's an original."

"Then why the hell would you even want to talk to him?"

"Damon." She muttered, he voice getting tight. "I think you are forgetting that I have spent nearly half a century in the company of originals, I'm sure I can handle one little conversation with the one I had just met. He is not going to kill me. Klaus; Rebekah; and Elijah would probably dagger him for another hundred years or so if he did."

"Are. You. Serious. Right. Now?" Damon closed his eyes trying to contain his temper. "Are you really trying to tell me right now, that I don't know what's best for you _Isabella_?"

"No, I'm just saying stop acting like I'm a defenseless little girl who can't hold her own. I've been taking care of myself just fine for the last 100 years without you or Stefan or anyone else around telling me what to do or what's safe or not."

He tugged his eyebrows down, "You're still just a kid."

"I'll just be getting a drink as you tough it out with your brother love." Kol murmured with a playful smirk obviously enjoying the little spat that was beginning between brother and sister.

Bella nodded her head as the only sign that she herd the original before her eyes narrowing at her eldest brother, "I'm still just a kid, huh?" She said standing from her barstool in a huff. "Well then, if I'm still just a kid and needs someone to tell me what to do and someone to tell me who I can or cannot talk to then where the hell have you been in the last 150 years? All the run-ins we've had with each over the years and you never bothered to try and tell me what to do before! So what's different now Damon?"

"The difference now is that there are originals that are out to get us." He gritted out through clenched teeth.

"No, Damon. They aren't out to get anyone; they are only trying to protect themselves since you're so hell bound set on killing them, which I might add is completely stupid because by killing any one of them you're wiping out a whole bloodline of vampires because of your own selfish reasons!"

Damon stood now as well starring his little sister down, "Doesn't change the fact that they are the enemy Bella. And they have tortured both Stefan and I, you own family, does that not mean anything to you at all?"

"Of course that means something to me Damon! But you with that big mouth of yours only makes them want to rip your heart out because you don't know how to shut up when you're suppose too! You would think after being alive as long as you have that you would have learned by now to control that little snippy mouth of yours and nasty temper…you're just like father, a hypocrite….and if I had to say any better I would say you're the one who still acts like a kid and is the one who needs the growing up to do! Not me!"

"I'm starting to side with Bella on this last part…you do tend to put your foot in your mouth a lot…" Ric said nonchalantly as he continued to sit at his barstool sipping his drink not causally.

"Shut up Ric." Damon hissed.

"You ask if it bothered me that both my brothers were torture because of them…yea, it does, it kills me and rips me a part on the inside to know that. But do you really have any right to judge me on the real meaning of what family worth is when neither you or Stefan had bothered to stay with me for more then just a few months at a time throughout the whole 20th century? Hell, you two have been living here, back home in Mystic Falls, for almost two years now and only just now managed to call to ask me to come home...and it was only because you wanted my help with taking down the originals, not because you missed your baby sister or wanted your family to be whole again! I was only asked to come home because your precious Elena needed more protection, and yea, I do like Elena, she seems like a good girl...but dam Damon, is it so much to want your brothers to call you home because they miss you and want you with them? You both run for the hills after you were turned by Katherine in 1864 leaving me all on my own with just father. And it seems like this all just going to be another repeat of back then, just this time with Elena repalcing the bitch. Now, what kind of real family does that to one another dear brother?" Bella hissed back and almost regretted her words seeing the look of hurt and shock pass over Damon's features.

But before he could reply Bella she turned on her heel and stalked out the grill in a huff. And the hot original smirked at her brother and turned following her out asking if she wanted a 'real' drink.

* * *

Isabella sunk her teeth into her fourth victim and when she felt the teenage boy began to weaken she let go biting into her wrist to give him a few drops of her blood healing the bite marks in his neck and making him a little livelier.

Then she compelled him to forget this ever happened and to head straight home to get a good healthy meal into his stomach and to get a full night of sleep like she had every other person she had fed off of that night.

Kol was doing the same as her, even though she could tell he didn't want to and wanted to kill them…but he knew he'd get a earful from his family if there was another 'animal attack' report. After getting enough 'fresh blood' to help her get a grip on her emotions they headed to the mansion. She wasn't ready to face her brother yet.

Even though he was the one who was technically out of line trying to tell her what to do, she felt really guilty for bringing the past up and shoving it in his face the way she had. Never before had she expressed her feelings to either of her brothers that she felt somewhat abandoned by them over the years. She didn't want them to feel like that they had to stick by her unless they actually wanted too. And well since they always left, it kind of did give her the answer to what they wanted…or more like who they wanted in their lives.

She sighed flopping down on the couch in the den as Kol fished around the room for a very strong bottle of Bourbon and gave her a rather large glass of it too, pouring himself an equal amount in a glass as well chugging it down in one large gulp. She gave him a little smile of gratitude and took a few sips of it, much slower than he.

Kol starred at her for a few minutes studying her features before trying to make some sort of conversation with the beauty, "So, have you and brother always been like that?"

She sighed closing her eyes briefly before answering. "No, usually both my brothers and I get along rather well. Even when we were humans we barely fought…Stefan and Damon were usually the ones doing all the fighting." She smiled thinking of all her brother's silly banters with one another while they were kids growing up. "But Damon was always overly-protective over me when we were humans with me being the only girl and also youngest as well…I guess maybe that was enhanced when he became a vampire. He's had little rants here and there in the past of how I need an 'adult figure' with me because I was too young to be off on my own, but he's never done anything about it before. So I don't know why he suddenly feels that he can act like my father now?"

Kol pushed his lips out and tilted his head to side making it look as If he was thinking hard, "Maybe he feels threatened?"

Isabella snorted, "Threatened?" She gave an almost bitter laugh, "Threatened of what?"

"That perhaps your loyalty lays with a different family?"

"I will never turn my back on my family Kol." Isabella muttered starring into the fire with hard eyes.

"I don't see you as one to turn on your own flesh and blood…But if you had to, would you?" The older vampire asked starring at the younger one with intense eyes.

"No." She said flatly still starring into the fire.

"What if it was your life on the line over theirs? Wouldn't you pick your own?" He questioned.

"No, I would not put my life before theirs. No matter what, rather I am angry; upset; or hurt because of them I would put my life on the line for them, always. They are my brother's, the only blood family I have left. And family always protects each other and looks out for one another."

"How about Rebekah and Elijah?" Kol was curious to how deep her connections with his other siblings really were. "Would you risk it all for either of them?"

She was quiet for a moment already knowing she would never turn her back on those two, even if it meant her own life would be taken because of it. "Yes. They are my family as well. We may not have the same blood, but we might as well consider it the same, because I love them as if they were my own flesh as Stefan and Damon are."

"And Klaus?" Kol preyed wondering what her true feelings for his older brother were in this present and time already putting the pieces together that they once lovers in the past.

"I…well…I...yes." Bella frowned hating that she felt like her heart was fighting with her brain with wanting to protect Klaus from any harm…including any harmful plans that were schemed and made up by her brothers and their little posse. It sucked. Her feelings for the hybrid were still there…she knew that they were always there all along, but as the years passed by with no contact with the hybrid she buried them down deep and was foolish enough to tell herself and believe that they were no longer there and very far gone.

She growled standing up heading towards the kitchen in search for a positive O bloodbag, her favorite type, and Kol let her go not following her.

She slammed the door shut a little harder than she intended too and tore into the bloodbag with her fangs not bothering with a glass. Once the last drop was sliding down her throat she plopped down onto one of the barstools that were place at the snack bar heaving a sigh letting her shoulders drop.

"What's got you all rattled up love?"

She cringed at his voice…of course he would show up at the very moment when she was having an inner conflict with herself about her feelings for him…luck was just not on her side these days it seemed.

"You." She spat out not moving a muscle besides her lips.

Isabella swore she could feel a smug smirk spread across his face at the mere thought that he was causing her to be so flustered and muddled. She herd his soft footsteps move closer to her seated spot in the huge grand kitchen and it was only a mere second before he was standing in front of her.

And yep, there on his face was that smug smirk plastered on his face, dimples showing proudly and everything.

"Now love, what is it that I'm doing exactly,-" He asked slowly placing his hands on her bare knees causing goosebumps to appear from his touch. "-That's causing you to get this worked up?" His hands slowly began to slide higher till they were almost now gripping her hips. Both of them could feel their heartbeats speeding up…now both being the normal speeds that humans had.

"Klaus. Don't. Do. That." Isabella forced out in a stiff voice.

"Do what Isabella?" Klaus said playfully now sliding his hands around her slender hips gripping the tightly as he took a step closer to her nudging her legs apart slightly with his body.

"That!" She spat out pushing his body away from hers, feeling slightly relived when he was a good three feet away from her.

"Why does me being so close to you bother you so much?" He asked fighting off another arrogant smirk. "It never bothered you in the past…" He said wiggling his eyebrows up at her stepping back in-between her legs once more bringing his face only two inches away from hers.

"Klaus…" Bella said warningly not liking the situation she was just put into again.

"Yes love?" He asked knowing the affect he was having on her…hell, she was having the same effect on him, probably even more so to be honest!

All it took was one quick glance down to his lips to confirm to him what she was thinking and what she really wanted. And with no less than a second to spare was he slamming his lips down onto hers soaking in the feeling of her lush full lips that he hadn't felt in so long. Gods did he miss her dearly over the many years they spent apart he thought as he yanked her hips forward yanking her body hard against his.

* * *

**Haha yepppppp I'm going to leave it at here till the next chapter….review if you guys want more! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ugh!" She grunted and quickly pushed him away and blurred out of the kitchen to one of the many extravagant bathrooms in the mansion knowing that she really was in the need of a good shower after the long day she had has so far, plus it was an excuse to get some space between her and that hybrid!

She shut the door pressing her back to it as she took a good look around the large bathroom that could easily be the size of a bedroom before walking over to the sink and mirror taking a good look at herself.

She didn't look bad after the long day, but she felt bad, and she felt gross after feeding off of so many people today which she hardly ever did anymore, which was more than enough reasons to use the shower here!

She quickly walked over to the shower turning it on and then stripped herself out of the clothes she was wearing before stepping into the hot steamy water. She hissed quietly as the water burned her skin for only a second before sighing at the contact. The water began to soothe her tired body and she sighed in relief as the steamy water poured down her exhausted and wary body. This was just what she needed she thought to herself smiling slightly as she spun in a slow circle under the shower head.

She was still upset with her fight with Damon, but she knew that if she didn't return home soon that both he and Stefan would come looking for her. And if they found her here it would most likely cause a fight to break out…and she did not want to deal with another fight, especially a physical one this time. So she told herself after a nice long peaceful shower here, she would get dress and ready and head back home to mend things with Damon.

Plus she was more than positive that he was beating himself up over their spat more than he should be. She knew her words hit him hard and that he would feel overly guilty for leaving her off on her own like he and Stefan did so that they both could do their own things without their kid sister tagging along. And without a doubt he was probably starting a fight with Stefan about it…which was all the more reason to go home and make things right. She didn't want her brother's breaking each other's necks…But first she needed to her relaxing shower!

She reached up to the shower radio that was next to the temperature adjustment knobs and turned it on and switched it to the local hip-hop channel. About ten minutes later into the shower her hair was washed and she was working on washing her body with the body wash that was in the shower. She must have been too absorbed in washing her body and softly singing along to the music that she didn't hear the bathroom door click open.

But after hearing someone clear their throat she spun around in an instant and saw Klaus standing there smirking leaning against one of the walls not being shy about looking at her nude body in the least. His blue eyes scanned her body with a fire lurking in them.

Isabella crossed her arms purposely covering her breast knowing that would bug him huffing. "Ever hear of knocking?"

He chuckle taking a few casual steps forward towards the shower, "Remember love, it is my house…"

Isabella only rolled her eyes and turned her back to him and continued washing her body trying desperately to ignore the fact that he was in the room watching her every move and was clearly enjoying the view as well.

''See something you like, Nik?'' she said not even sparing a look at him already knowing what his face would look like.

But she did miss the look of happiness that spread through his eyes at her addressing him as Nik like she use before she ran away from him.

"As a matter of fact I do." He growled. She turned her head to the side to look at him and was slightly shocked to see him stripping off the last of his cloths before enter the large standup shower as well stepping under the hot water with her.

He blurred behind her and spun her round before pushing her roughly against the shower wall. Her lips met his in a rough and desperate kiss, she'd forgotten how good of a kisser he actually was and how much she actually had missed it over the last century. Even though they did just share a kiss only a few minutes before this in the kitchen this one was different. This one was him trying to remind her of what they once had…and boy did it remind her.

He picked her up effortlessly and pushed her against a different shower wall. Her back hit the cold hard tiles and his eyes were dark with lust as his mouth met hers again. She moaned against his mouth as she felt his hand began to slide up her stomach to her breast. She arched her back and pushed her body closer to his almost as if she was begging for his hand to reach its destination. And when it did she let out a breathy and loud moan of satisfaction.

He smirked devilishly at her moans knowing how to work her body perfectly just as she knew how to work his. Just as he was positioning himself to enter she bit his neck playfully then pushed him away letting him drop her down. She smiled at him seductively reaching for a towel and wrapping her body in it and stepping out of the shower.

''Sorry love, but I do believe if I don't get home soon, then my brothers will begin to get worried…can't have that now can we?'' she teased giving him a wink before grabbing her cloths blurring them on and blurring out of the bathroom and house in seconds. Klaus stood there in shock and slight amusement as she made her way out of the bathroom.

He was frustration that once again she pushed him away but was also in a way shockingly satisfied that he even got that far.

The fact that he even got that far proved that she still did have feelings for him, because Isabella Victoria Salvatore was no girl to let a guy touch her like that unless there was some sort of feeling there…and with that thought Klaus smiled and finished his shower quickly before heading to his art room.

* * *

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

"Bella…Bella…" Isabella groaned rolling over onto her stomach yanking her pillow on top of her head. "Come on Bells; don't want to be late for your first day of school now do you?"

Not even half a second later Bella was wide awake and alert sitting straight up in her king size bed starring at the amused face of her oldest sibling. "What did you say?" She growled out.

"Ohh, you heard me little sister." Damon smirked tossing a clean towel at her face, "Better hurry if you wanna make a good first impression to the Mystic Fall student body." And with that Damon glided out of the room hands hooked behind his back smirking the whole way out.

"Damon I swear if you're the one behind this, then you are so dead!" She shouted stumbling from her bed not in the most graceful kind of way.

She heard him chuckle from the kitchen down below, "You have Stefan to thanks for this one Bells, not me!"

Bella let out a muffled whine and stomped her way over to the conjoining bathroom in her suite pouting as she started the shower up. It's not that she didn't like high school; in fact it was the opposite actually. Back in Portland she was currently in the start of her junior year, but the fact that once again she was being told to do something when she was more than old enough to make her own decisions was really starting to irritate her a lot.

Instead of taking the time to actually enjoy her shower she speedily washed her hair clean and washed her body with her vanilla body wash before turning the shower knob off stepping out of the large stand-up shower wrapping a fluffy towel around her petite body.

After a good five minutes her long blonde hair was blow dried and ready to style. But seeing as she was short on time she opted for just simply straightening it today, then she quickly applied her normal amount of make-up before jogging out to her closest trying to decide on what to wear.

Picking out a mid-thigh (a little too short if her brother's had anything to say about it) cream dress with a thin brown belt around the stomach. She wore brown leather laced up boots that came to her shins with a four inch heal and a brown leather jacket that was cropped at the sleeves.

She did a quick spin in front of the mirror before grabbing her purse and making her way down to the first floor where both her brothers were at having what seemed to be a heated conversation with Elena. But all talking ceased once they noticed her presence. But the silence didn't last for long.

"Ahhh, what's that supposed to be?" Damon raised his eyebrows pointing at his sister's dress, "A shirt?...Did you forget your pants upstairs?"

"Ha. Ha…Funny….anyways come on let's get going, don't want to be late on my first day!" Isabella said trying to ignore Damon and his mushed up face at her choice of outfit walking out the door gesturing for Stefan and Elena to do the same.

The first few class periods were nothing exciting, she was easily making new friends and was even getting her flirt on some. There were definably some boys in her old hometown that she wouldn't mind to get to know better and go out on a few dates with. Plus it would definably distract her from Klaus, which was always a good thing!

The next class period she found out she had with Rebekah who imminently took up to being her lab partner. They talked and gossiped and Rebekah filled her in on everything that was going on at the school, and who was who, and normal teenage girl stuff.

It wasn't till the end of the day that she had a shock. Out coming from the main office was the devil's charming little brother with a slip of paper in his hand. "Ahh, if it isn't the lovely Isabella! And might I add you look extra lovely this fine day!" He said in a flirty manner.

Bella giggled and felt a slight blush appear on her face, "Nice one Kol…soooo what are you doing here, at the high school?"

He smirked, "Well enrolling of course."

She frowned, "Why would _you_ want to go to high school? You like, hate humans and stuff…"

"Who said I came for the humans?" He said charmingly walking up closer to her.

"Oh?"

"You have definably caught my eye Miss Bella Salvatore…"

"Have I now?" She asked innocently seeing his eyes darken slightly.

"Most certainly." He almost growled out as she licked her lips slowly.

"Well, this wouldn't have to do with Nik at all now would it?" She asked bouncing on her heels slightly. "I would just hate that you'd go through all this trouble to get back at him or annoy him…"

Kol laughed, "Well, I'll be honest and say that it will be quite enjoyable to rile my brother up by going after what he claims is his, but no. I'm doing this because frankly I like little things with sharp tongues…"

Bella smiled up at him and laughed a little before walking around him, "Well then, I guess I'll see you around then Kol,"

**Short, yes, but do you like?**


End file.
